La belle aux deux amants
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella est une jeune-fille qui ne se refuse rien. Dynamique et intelligente, elle a deux amants qui se connaissent et son parfaitement conscients de la situation... Mais lorsqu'un bébé se met en travers de cette insouciance, les ennuis commencent. Os présenté au concours "dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois." organisé par letwilightcontese


CONCOURS « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »

Présentation : Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois. ( Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : La belle aux deux amants.

Couple : Bella et l'un de ses deux amants.

Le rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »

La belle aux deux amants.

Un rayon de soleil vint me chatouiller le visage, me réveillant doucement après la nuit agitée que je venais de passer avec mon bel amant. Ce dernier avait ses deux bras puissants enroulés autour de moi et respirait doucement contre mon cou. Je souris tout en repensant à nos fabuleuses aventures de la veille et, à ce moment précis, mon téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Je tendis la main pour le récupérer et ouvris le message.

_« Hey bébé, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Resto-ciné chez moi, ça te tente?Bisous. D »_

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et répondis par l'affirmative à mon second amant. Après tout, Jacob serait de garde donc j'étais libre comme l'air. Il n'était pas toujours facile de devoir jongler entre deux hommes mais j'avoue que c'était tout de même très excitant. Je ne m'étais jamais emmêlée les pinceaux, j'essayais de les voir de façon équitable afin de n'en vexer aucun. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation et ne semblaient y voir aucun inconvénient. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux et on avait déjà passé des soirées tous les trois... Une expérience hyper jouissive mais que nous n'avions pas assez testée à mon goût. Peut-être qu'il faudrait vite y remédier, ça me manquait.

_« Trop hâte d'y être ! Surprise en vue... D »_

Je souris bêtement devant l'écran de mon téléphone puis le reposai, secouant la tête et me trouvant niaise. Jacob bougea derrière moi, me ramenant à la réalité. Il embrassa mon épaule et me serra tout contre lui, **une tentation** bien trop provocante pour la laisser passer sans rien faire. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser et ainsi commencer le prochain round... Nous avions arrêté de compter après le troisième.

Une heure plus tard nous étions douchés et presque prêts à nous rendre à nos boulots respectifs. Je briefai Jacob sur ma soirée et lui proposai un plan pour le week-end.

\- Tu sais, si Dem est d'accord, on pourrait peut-être se voir tous les trois samedi soir, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui de manière très explicite. Ca fait longtemps maintenant... et j'en ai très envie.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite coquine, Bella Swan... Dit-il en m'embrassant. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais samedi. Seth et les autres viennent jouer à Chicago et je voudrais en profiter pour les voir. Ca n'arrive pas souvent qu'ils soient dans le coin, tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te défiler ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux ? Le suppliai-je en introduisant mes mains sous son T-shirt.

\- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Eluda-t-il en repoussant légèrement mes avances.

\- OK, répondis-je en faisant la moue. Il sourit et s'assit sur mon canapé pour finir son café.

Il avait eu une attitude bizarre ces derniers temps. Je ne m'étais pas encore trop penchée sur la question mais refuser un plan à trois ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je le regardai suspicieusement alors qu'il enfilait ses **chaussettes** et ses chaussures puis décidai de passer à autre chose. Je devais sûrement m'en faire pour rien. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec ses potes d'enfance. Point final.

Jacob partit prendre sa garde à la caserne sans même m'enlacer une dernière fois et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en inquiéter, mon portable sonna. Au même moment, mon ventre émit un drôle de grognement et j'eus chaud tout à coup.

C'était Lauren, ma collègue de travail et meilleure amie.

\- Hello Bella, quoi de neuf ? Claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Salut Lauren, ça va super bien, mentis-je alors que mon estomac se nouait à nouveau et que ma gorge s'asséchait. J'ai passé une nuit fa-bu-leuse ! Sur ce point-là, je ne mentais pas du tout.

\- Jake ou Dem ? S'amusa-t-elle à me demander.

\- Jacob. Mais Démétri m'a invitée chez lui ce soir, répondis-je mutine.

\- Avec tes deux amants on n'a même plus le temps de se voir, bouda-t-elle.

\- Je te réserve ma soirée de vendredi si tu veux. Je dois garder des forces pour ce week-end, j'espère faire des folies excentriques avec mon corps. J'avais mis exprès une note de suspense dans ma voix. Lauren se prit immédiatement au jeu.

\- Avec... ?

\- Sandwich party ma grande. Deux en un si tu préfères !

\- Mon Dieu Bella, épargne-moi les détails, je t'en supplie, fit-elle avec une once de dégoût dans la voix. C'est déjà assez flippant pour moi que tu aies deux mecs à la fois, qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils acceptent de te... partager ! Elle avait l'air écœuré et je pouvais la voir faire la grimace.

\- Tu appelais pour quelque chose de spécial ou tu voulais juste me faire la morale ? Dis-je pour éviter ce sujet bien trop épineux. Désormais, la sueur perlait sur mon front et je me sentais de moins en moins bien.

\- Cullen veut nous voir à dix heures pétantes dans son bureau. Une soit-disant mission de dernière minute. Faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous.

Et merde ! Là j'allais vraiment vomir. J'inspirai doucement et répondis sans avoir besoin de feindre mon dégoût :

\- Ouais et pendant ce temps-là, Miss Lèche-Cul est présente à tous les concerts à la mode et interviewe Clooney la semaine prochaine.

\- Quelle salope cette Alice, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture, renchérit mon amie. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'associe pour créer notre propre journal, j'en ai marre de cette boîte de merde.

\- Gagne au loto et on en reparle ma chérie. Bon je te laisse, je dois filer pour ne pas être en retard.

J'avais surtout un putain de mal de ventre qui me tordait les boyaux oui !

\- Ok, à tout' Bella !

Je raccrochai et tentai de terminer ma tasse de café. Mais il était froid et la bile me monta aussitôt à la gorge. Je me ruai aux toilettes et rendis tripes et boyaux.

Il ne manquait plus que je sois malade, tout juste trois jours avant d'avoir mes deux amants dans mon lit.

_Fait chier, putain !_

Je fus à nouveau prise de hauts-le-cœur épouvantables sans pouvoir vomir pour autant. Mon corps était vide et je me sentis faible tout à coup...

Je refis le numéro de Lauren pour lui dire que j'avais attrapé un virus et préférais rester couchée. Elle râla un peu, m'accusant de la laisser tomber avant de me dire de me reposer pour vite revenir travailler. Je lui obéis docilement et dormis quasiment toute la journée. Ce fut à nouveau Démétri qui me réveilla, tout juste une heure avant notre rendez-vous.

\- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en entendant ma voix pâteuse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai du choper un virus ou un truc comme ça, dis-je mollement.

\- Reste bien au chaud sous ta couette, ma princesse, je viens te bichonner, décida-t-il. Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

\- Merci Dem mais je ne crois pas que je sois très présentable.

\- Même dans ton pyjama Petit Poney tu es hyper sexy Bella, rit-il doucement.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Dem, grognai-je doucement.

\- A tout de suite princesse, éluda-t-il avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Les nausées s'étaient calmées mais je me sentais complètement vidée. J'avais besoin de caféine mais la mauvaise expérience que j'avais vécue avec la tasse de ce matin me découragea immédiatement. A la place, je bus un grand verre d'eau, ce qui me régénéra aussitôt. Je pris une bonne douche, me lavai les dents et me séchai les cheveux. Démétri sonna à la porte alors que je n'étais encore vêtue que d'une minuscule serviette. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. _Hum, Dieu qu'il sentait bon !_

\- C'est vrai que t'as l'air pâlotte princesse mais je vais m'occuper de toi et tu iras vite mieux, tu verras, dit-il en déposant le DVD et les pizzas sur la table du salon.

\- Laisse-moi une minute pour m'habiller, dis-je en lui posant un baiser de remerciement sur les lèvres.

\- Ne te couvre pas trop, princesse, je ne voudrais pas perdre trop de temps après le repas. Tu es déjà bien assez tentante comme ça. Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur le bord de la serviette, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. File ! Rit-il en me donnant une légère fessée. Avant que je ne te saute dessus.

Je pouffai comme une gamine et partis enfiler mon pyjama à poneys.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! Me sermonna-t-il lorsqu'il vit ma tenue. Il tira ma ma chaise pour que je m'installe à table, tel un vrai gentleman. Il avait déjà tout préparé et je n'avais plus qu'à manger. J'adorai cet homme.

J'avais une faim de loup et dévorai ma pizza préférée en un rien de temps, comme une affamée. Je terminai mon repas par une **pomme** et un **yaourt** aux fruits. Mon bel amant me prépara un thé et je m'installai avec sous le plaid du canapé. Démétri fit la vaisselle tout en ne perdant pas une miette de mes faits et gestes. Il se fit un café et me rejoignit sous la couverture. Je me lovai contre lui et inspirai très fort pour m'imprégner de son **odeur.**

\- Merci, dis-je simplement.

\- De rien Bella. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Il semblait inquiet.

\- Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Cullen va me tuer demain mais je devrais arriver à encaisser ça. Je fis la moue en imaginant mon patron me faire la morale et me coller en interview dans une boîte pourrie pour se venger.

\- Depuis que tu bosses chez lui tu n'as jamais été malade, il pourra comprendre. Et s'il ne comprend c'est que c'est un con, ponctua-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.

\- Ouais. Serre-moi moi encore dans tes bras, demandai-je doucement.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse...

Il s'exécuta et m'enlaça sans pour autant me peloter. J'aimais bien Démétri pour tous ces moments-là. Il était hyper tendre et attentif avec moi. Jake était différent, on n' avait pas les même habitudes tous les deux. Ca devait être pour ça que je les avais choisis et que je ne me voyais pas me séparer de l'un d'eux. Ils se complétaient et ce que l'un ne pouvait pas me donner l'autre le faisait. J'étais une femme comblée.

\- Tu sembles pensive, remarqua-t-il.

\- Jake était bizarre ce matin et ça me perturbe. Il a essayé de me rassurer mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait... Dis-je le cœur lourd.

\- Je le trouve assez distant, même avec moi... Il n'est pas venu à notre soirée du mardi cette semaine.

\- Ah oui ? Il a quasiment refusé mon plan à trois pour ce week-end ! M'offusquai-je.

\- Hum mais je ne suis pas au courant de ce plan. Est- ce que je suis inclus dans le pack ? Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es... Qui d'autre que toi pourrait faire l'affaire? Demandai-je en posant mon thé sur la table. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et plantai mes yeux dans son regard bleu azur.

\- Personne d'autre j'espère, dit-il en m'attirant doucement contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer l'entraînement ? Proposai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse. Je te suis entièrement dévouée ce soir, murmura-t-il en fondant sur ma bouche.

Les jours passèrent et j'avais toujours ces foutues nausées matinales. Vu que j'avais aussi du retard, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait que je fasse un test de grossesse. Plus tôt je serais fixée, plus tôt je pourrais agir en conséquence. Je n'avais encore rien dit aux garçons et je ne comptais pas le faire. J'allais agir toute seule comme une grande, sans aucune **hésitation**. De toute façon, Jake était aux abonnés absents, on ne se voyait plus qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Le plan à trois avait échoué mais, à la place, j'avais kidnappé Démétri tout le week-end pour compenser. Ce fut très intense et toute ma panoplie de **gadgets** y étaient passés pour le plus grand bonheur de mon bel amant.

J'avais décidé d'acheter ce foutu test dans un quartier où je ne mettais jamais les pieds, histoire d'être sûre de ne croiser personne. De retour chez moi j'avais lu la notice trois fois pour être certaine de ne rien oublier de faire. L'attente fut interminable mais la **révélation** du petit objet en plastique fut sans surprise. Un beau « + » bien visible. Aucun doute, j'étais en cloque.

Fait chier putain ! Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Je prenais la pilule et on mettait toujours des préservatifs avec les garçons. Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, aucun n'avait craqué... Nous étions prudents, nous... Ma réflexion s'arrêta net. La soirée du nouvel an... On était complètement ivres tous les trois... et j'avais vomi à n'en plus finir. Je calculai rapidement et me dis que ça pouvait correspondre. Il fallait que je fasse une prise de sang.

Le soir même, j'appris que j'étais assurément enceinte et que le bébé était prévu pour le mois d'octobre. Mes calculs collaient, on avait merdé le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre et le résultat de nos conneries était bel et bien là sous mes yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas de ce bébé, pas dans ces conditions, pas comme ça. La situation était trop glauque et trop bizarre entre les garçons et moi pour élever un gosse. Mon médecin m'avait donné le numéro d'une clinique qui pratiquait les avortements. J'avais aussitôt pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque sur les dates. On n'était pas dans un putain de film où un gosse avait une mère qui s'envoyait en l'air avec deux gars dont l'un d'eux était son père. Même si Jacob était en train de filer doucement à l'anglaise et que Démétri était définitivement beaucoup plus proche de moi ces derniers temps.

Je secouai la tête pour sortir toutes ces idées de ma tête et me couchai tôt. J'avais pris ma journée pour faire toutes mes démarches mais demain j'allais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour satisfaire Monsieur Cullen dans son nouveau projet. Il ne m'avait pas à la bonne ces temps-ci. Une raison de plus pour ne pas avoir cet enfant. Ca n'aurait pas arrangé mes affaires. Bien au contraire.

J'avais rendez-vous à la clinique le vendredi suivant et à mon grand désarroi je devais m'y rendre en **voiture**. Le métro ne desservait pas cette partie de la ville, je haïssais le bus encore plus que la voiture et je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner. Personne ne savait, pas même Lauren. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était certain mais j'avais tenu bon. Mon petit secret était bien gardé.

Arrêtée au feu rouge, j'en profitai pour changer le CD dans mon lecteur. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, je redémarrai machinalement **chantant** à tue-tête le premier titre du disque. J'essayai de ne penser à rien, de vider mon esprit de toutes ces pensées qui me torturaient. Je ne vis donc pas l'automobiliste arriver sur ma droite. Lorsqu'il me percuta, ce fut comme un **séisme** dans ma tête. Tout défila sans queue ni tête puis se brouilla. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre c'était un rire d'enfant. Le son le plus beau que j'avais entendu jusqu'ici. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Le néant.

\- Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Jacob.

\- Oh mon Dieu, merci !

Lauren.

\- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Bella ?

Démétri.

Ils étaient tous les trois à mon chevet et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsque je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, je les vis, penchés sur moi, inquiets et ravis à la fois. Jacob me pris aussitôt la main tandis que Démétri me caressa le front. Lauren me fit un large sourire et je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les trois, annonça-t-elle. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard quand tu en auras fini avec ces deux-là, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais chercher le Docteur Withlock pour le prévenir que tu es réveillée.

\- Elle en pince pour lui, rigola Jacob dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi muette que lorsqu'il était avec nous. Elle a bu toutes ses paroles.

Je souris largement, ne me sentant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu as eu un accident, tu te souviens, princesse ? Me demanda Démétri en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Oui, fis-je. Est-ce que c'est grave ? J'étais soucieuse.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Une jambe cassée et une côte fêlée. Ton visage et tes bras ont été un peu **écorchés** à cause des bouts de verre mais ça cicatrise déjà. Tu es une battante princesse.

J'étais plus que soulagée de l'entendre m'annoncer de si bonnes nouvelles mais ce n'était pas seulement mon état qui m'inquiétait. Machinalement, je posai ma main libre sur mon ventre et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. J'inspirai un grand coup et dit :

\- Les garçons, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous, commençai-je doucement. Je suis... J'étais... Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais sûrement perdu ce bébé et malgré ce que je comptais faire quelques heures plus tôt, je me sentais malheureuse. J'avais tout gâché.

\- Chhh, Bella. Calme-toi, murmura Jacob. Nous savons.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis, stupéfaite. _Ils étaient au courant ? Comment ?_

\- Et il ou elle va bien, acheva Démétri en me tendant un cliché de l'échographie qu'avait certainement pratiquée le docteur lors de mon admission. Tu es une battante et le petit être en toi l'est autant que toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu devras juste te reposer le maximum possible.

Je pris mon échographie et me mis à l'observer avec **fascination. **Des larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. Il était bien là, dans mon ventre, mon petit bout de chou, mon bébé. Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux, séchant mes larmes avec leurs baisers. Je me sentais si bien avec eux. Comment pourrais-je faire s'ils n'étaient pas là ?

\- Je voulais avorter et ne rien vous dire. Je suis un monstre sans cœur, avouai-je.

\- Bella, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu... Commença Démétri en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais j'ai changé d'avis, le coupai-je gentiment. Je ne me séparerai de lui pour rien au monde maintenant.

\- Nous sommes contents de l'entendre princesse. Nous t'aiderons à élever cet enfant, n'est-ce pas Jake ? Il acquiesça mais je sentais qu'il voulait me parler en privé. Il faut te reposer à présent, tu dois prendre des forces, me sermonna Démétri.

\- Oui mon Commandant, dis-je doucement. Tu permets que je parle à Jacob, seule, quelques instants ?

\- Bien sûr. A plus tard ma beauté, dit-il en me déposant un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

Je souris alors que mon cœur battait clairement la chamade. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant que Démétri avait des sentiments nouveaux pour moi. Jacob en revanche était clairement plus distant même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien.

\- Bella, je...

\- Crache le morceau Jacob Black ! Lui ordonnai-je.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Victoria et même si rien de sérieux ne s'est encore passé entre nous, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. J'aime ce qui se passe entre nous Bella mais je ne peux plus continuer à coucher avec toi alors que je sors avec Vic. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je dois choisir, confessa-t-il le cœur lourd.

\- Tu as déjà choisi, n'est-ce pas ? Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- En effet. Pour le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'élèverai comme si c'était le mien. Je te le promets. Il prit mes mains et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

\- Merci Jake, je suis très touchée, dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. Il était en train de me quitter et même si je l'avais senti au plus profond de moi-même ces derniers jours, se l'entendre dire de vive voix était épouvantable. Mais je refusais de pleurer, pas maintenant en tout cas, pas devant lui.

Il m'offrit un dernier baiser afin de sceller notre séparation. J'en profitai au maximum, inspirant à fond pour m'imprégner le plus possible de l'odeur de Jacob, de son essence. Je l'aimais, je m'en rendais compte à présent et mon cœur était en miettes. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je pouvais voir qu'il était ému lui aussi. Il me sourit, caressa mon menton doucement et quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, les vannes s'ouvrirent et je restai seule à pleurer afin que mon chagrin s'évapore de lui-même.

Une semaine plus tard, j'eus la permission de sortir de l'hôpital. Jacob n'accompagnait pas Démétri et Lauren, ce qui me déçut énormément. Ma meilleure amie discuta longtemps avec le docteur Withlock et je la vis glisser sa carte au praticien au moment où elle lui serra la main. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en retour et c'est une Lauren rougissante qui monta à nos côtés dans l**'ascenseur**.

\- Bella, Jacob m'a téléphoné ce matin, son père a eu un accident et il a dû rentrer en urgence chez lui. Il voulait venir, tu sais. Il était très bouleversé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Dis-je, horrifiée d'avoir pu lui en vouloir. Est-ce que son père va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il doit nous tenir informés. Démétri avait la mine sombre. Il était devenu très ami avec Jacob au fil du temps. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'animosité entre eux.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je savais qu'il serait venu s'il avait pu. Je me sentais coupable de lui en avoir voulu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Lauren prit sa voiture tandis que Dem et moi montions dans la sienne. Nous devions nous retrouver à l'appartement de mon bel amant, où je prendrais mes quartiers jusqu'à ce que je sois rétablie et qu'on m'enlève mon plâtre. Durant le trajet, il fut très silencieux mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, il se lança enfin :

\- Hum.. Bella, Jake et moi avons discuté longuement ces derniers jours et nous pensons tous les deux qu'on devrait faire un test de paternité. L'enfant que tu portes a le droit de savoir qui de nous deux est son père, et toi aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord, nous prendrons rendez-vous dès que Jacob reviendra de chez son père, dis-je, soulagée qu'il le propose enfin.

-Merci Bella, dit-il en prenant ma main et en la caressant doucement.

Leur demande était légitime et il était normal que je l'accepte. Et puis, en réalité, je voulais connaître les résultats de ce test moi aussi afin d'être plus épanouie durant ma grossesse. Maintenant que Jake m'avait quittée qu'est-ce qui me disait que Démétri ne m'abandonnerait pas à son tour ? Je devais me protéger, d'une certaine façon.

Marcher avec des béquilles était plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé et il s'avéra que l'aide de mes amis fut plus que précieuse. Lauren avait préparé mes valises pendant mon hospitalisation et elle rangea toutes mes affaires avec soin dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée chez Démétri. Je n'eus rien d'autre à faire que de les regarder travailler pour moi. J'étais traitée comme une vraie princesse et j'avoue que ça me plaisait.

Jacob resta deux longues semaines auprès de son père, lequel se remit assez rapidement de son accident. Dès son retour, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital pour pratiquer un test de paternité, comme nous l'avions décidé.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus de trois jours mais malgré tout ce fut le moment le plus long de toute ma vie...

Quelques mois plus tard...

Jacob déposa délicatement le cosy de Mattew près du canapé et, après l'avoir admiré quelques minutes, il revint vers moi pour m'aider à faire entrer tous les bagages dans l'appartement. Il referma doucement la porte et dit :

\- C'est fou tout ce que tu as pu accumuler en seulement quelques jours... Un vrai raz de marée de bagages en tous genres, railla-t-il gentiment.

\- Mattew a été très gâté, répondis-je en m'approchant de mon fils. Je défis la fermeture éclair de sa gigoteuse et lui enlevai ses moufles. Je restai quelques instants à le regarder puis Jacob me rejoignit pour m'enlacer.

\- Il est magnifique, Bella, murmura-t-il. Tu as très bien travaillé, toutes mes félicitations je suis très fier de toi.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable de son incommensurable beauté, ris-je. Il n'a pas mes yeux. Ils sont du même bleu azur que ceux son père, souris-je béatement. J'espère qu'il les gardera, on m'a dit que ça pouvait changer.

\- Peu importe la couleur de ses yeux Bella, mon filleul sera toujours le plus beau bébé du monde, dit-il fièrement.

\- Merci Jacob, soufflai-je doucement alors qu'il caressait doucement la paume de ma main. Allez, aide-moi à ranger tout ça avant que ce petit morfale ne réclame à manger ! Décidai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

\- A vos ordres, Madame Filipski, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Te fous pas de moi, on n'est pas encore mariés.

\- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était pour bientôt... Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Démétri et moi sommes loin de tout ça. On vient juste d'avoir ce bébé et on est officiellement un couple depuis seulement quelques mois... Contrai-je.

\- Tu essaies de te défiler, Swan.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et, même si je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire, il s'arrêta.

Ce soir-là, Lauren nous garda Mattew pour que Démétri et moi puissions dîner en tête-à-tête et nous retrouver un peu. Il m'avait amené dans mon restaurant préféré, lequel était situé sur une péniche au bord de la rivière.

Tout était parfait. Il avait, comme à son habitude, tout organisé dans les moindres détails ce qui m'avait permis de passer un moment plus que délicieux en sa compagnie. Au moment du dessert, le serveur m'apporta une coupe de champagne rosé (mon préféré!) et, au fond de celle-ci, je découvris une magnifique bague, ornée d'un petit saphir. J'adorai cette pierre depuis toujours et il s'en était souvenu. J'étais très émue mais je le fus encore plus lorsque Démétri, radieux et souriant, me demanda de l'épouser en mettant un genou à terre. Je fis abstraction de toutes les personnes qui nous regardaient dans le restaurant bondé et acceptai sans même réfléchir une seconde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous célébrions cet événement dignement dans la chambre d'hôtel que mon bel amant nous avait réservée et nous en profitâmes pleinement jusqu'au bout de la nuit...


End file.
